


Watch

by ladybubblegum



Series: Practice (Scott/Stiles/Malia/Kira OT4-verse) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, discussion of threesomes, there is dirty talk about stiles and scott hooking up though, this is mostly stiles/malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years later, Stiles still wants to hook up with Scott even though he has a girlfriend, and he doesn't know what that means. Malia clears things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series now. Will eventually become Scott/Stiles/Malia/Kira. There needs to be more fic of McCall pack orgies, lbr.
> 
> Shameless plug: if you, like me, enjoy both sciles and protective!Scott, then you should go check out [my entry to the sciles reversebang](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1941459)!

"You know, if you wanna make out with Scott, you can."

Stiles' hand froze on his paper, likely making the highlighter bleed through. Malia was over his house for their usual study/makeout date, lounging on his bed and only kind of succeeding at getting actual work done. She'd tried to "convince" him to abandon their work three times in the last hour, and had completely given up on her homework in favor of staring at his hands while he worked. While he'd been anticipating another interruption (and one that he was kind of looking forward to finally indulging in), her statement had come completely out of left field.

"W-what?" There was really no more intelligent response he could think of.

"Scott. You're attracted to him," Malia said, bluntly, then smirked the kind of smirk he usually only saw at three in the morning as a breeze blew through his room from the open window. "I think you should kiss him. He wants you too."

It was one of the few times in his life when he honestly felt at a loss for words. "I, uh...you think so?"

He and Scott never got very far. Mostly they'd stuck to kissing, and even that had stopped when Scott met Allison and got turned. It wasn't anything malicious, and Stiles wasn't really jealous, at least not in a romantic way. They were never serious with each other, an unspoken agreement that it was only going to last until one of them found someone. He'd been genuinely happy that Scott met Allison, sorry for them when they broke up, supportive of his new budding relationship with Kira. But even so, there was a part of him that missed having that with Scott. They hadn't been dating, but they'd been _something_.

Fingers crept beneath the hem of his shirt and trailed up his back, sending goosebumps along his skin. Malia shifted closer.

"I know so," she told him, voice dropping low, as if she were sharing a secret. "Lust is a pretty distinct scent. He's really never said anything to you? You've never...?"

"Well, I mean...we used to." Stiles shifted closer as well, dropping his head down so his mouth was right next to hers. "Before the bite. Before either of us ever had a girlfriend. We used to practice with each other."

Malia's eyebrows shot up. Her hand stilled on his back, her palm warm against his skin. "Really? Why don't you anymore?"

Stiles shrugged. "Girls happened. Allison, Kira, you. We weren't really a thing, it was just messing around."

And then her lips were on his, and she was pushing his books away and him over onto his back. She pulled back from him long enough to straddle his waist, and dove back in with deep, biting kisses. Homework thoroughly forgotten, he kissed back, fitting his hands around her hips.

She pulled back just enough to say, "I wanna watch you kiss him," her breath hot against his lips.

"What-what about Kira?" he asked between kisses.

"She's invited too." Malia grinned again, and then her hand was on the button of his jeans, opening them and sliding in, wrapping around his dick. It took every ounce of self-control to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head.

He groaned, thanking every deity that existed that his father was at work.

"What would you do, if he were here right now?" she asked suddenly, as if she really expected him to answer her while she was squeezing him exactly the way she knew he loved. "Would you touch each other? Would you want him to do this to you? Would you...would you suck him?" And just like that, her weight was gone. She moved down so she was eye-level with his hips, yanked his fly open more so that she could pull his jeans down far enough to get his cock out, and put her mouth on him.

Jesus, this girl was gonna kill him.

She'd only blown him a handful of times before, but she'd grown so accustomed to his body that she knew what he liked, and this time, she was pulling out all the tricks-not that she needed them, with how worked up she'd gotten him already. He lasted maybe a few minutes before he was tapping on her shoulder in warning. She pulled off and jerked him through an earth-shaking orgasm.

She pulled herself up and onto his chest, running a hand through his hair as he enjoyed the afterglow. "So...you'll ask him."

He looked over at her, surprised. "You-you were serious?"

She gave him a sly smile. "Yeah, I was serious. I wanna watch."

He nodded, thinking, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'll think about it." He never considered voyeurism a thing of his, but he had to admit, the idea of Kira and Malia watching him hook up with Scott...

"In the meantime, though," he said, then suddenly hauled Malia up so she was straddling his shoulders, her skirt flared all around her, "I have a favor to return."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I like where this is going.
> 
> Come bug me on [tumblr](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com).


End file.
